


It's No Fun to Drink Alone

by Weebles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Lotura - Freeform, NSFW, No Plot, Sex in chapter 2, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alcohol consumption, at all, sometime after S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebles/pseuds/Weebles
Summary: “How in the universe can you drink that…swill?”Lotor arched a white eyebrow at her from where he stood leaning against one of the observatory’s large windows.  Strangely, it was one of the castle’s least used rooms, however that suited him; he enjoyed the almost unobstructed view of space, and the solitude, when he needed to unwind.  And occasionally drink.  Almost for spite, Lotor raised the glass to his lips to take another sip of the Galran alcohol.  The subsequent but not unwelcome burn roughened his voice when he answered her.“I tend to prefer something with a little bite to it, rather than something that can be used as a hair tonic.”  Lotor smirked at her, “I don’t think either of us need help in that area.”Chapter 1 has some minor friskiness but Chapter 2 is NSFW





	1. Part 1

Allura wrinkled her nose at him.

“How in the universe can you drink that…swill?”

Lotor arched a white eyebrow at her from where he stood leaning against one of the observatory’s large windows. Strangely, it was one of the castle’s least used rooms, however that suited him; he enjoyed the almost unobstructed view of space, and the solitude, when he needed to unwind. And occasionally drink. Almost for spite, Lotor raised the glass to his lips to take another sip of the Galran alcohol. The subsequent but not unwelcome burn roughened his voice when he answered her.

“I tend to prefer something with a little bite to it, rather than something that can be used as a hair tonic.” Lotor smirked at her, “I don’t think either of us need help in that area.”

Allura gave an annoyed huff, but she was smiling all the same.

“I’ll have you know that Nunvill is considered the nectar of the gods.” She informed him, taking on a tone eerily similar to Coran’s when he decided to impart some of his wisdom to others.

“So I’ve been told.” Lotor couldn’t suppress a small sneer; he had tried the so-called nectar and had found it woefully lacking. The Red lion’s paladin commiserated with him, and while Lotor had no idea what “hot dog water” was, he considered the “and feet” part of the description valid.

“So you would rather drink something that can eat through metal?” Allura arched her own eyebrow at him, hands on her hips. 

“Absolutely,” Lotor smirked at her, “and that’s never been proven.”

“Hmm.” Allura shifted to clasp her hands behind her back and, with deceptively relaxed steps, made her way closer to him. She had a small smile on her face and Lotor was immediately suspicious. She was still in her paladin armor, however instead of being in its usual bun, her hair was loose down her back. The white of her armor and hair gleamed in the dim lighting of the observatory, contrasting beautifully with her dark skin and giving her an ethereal look as she moved to stand next to him.  
“What’s wrong? You only come here when you want to brood.” Allura asked as she blinked up at him, her blue and purple eyes looking much darker than normal in the shadowy space.

“I do not _brood_ ,” he sighed, “I’m simply trying to determine what might be our next course of action.” 

Allura’s small smile widened into a grin.

“You _do_ brood. And you can’t expect to strategize properly if you’re drunk.” With that she nimbly plucked the glass from between his fingers and raised it to her lips to swallow the rest of its contents. Lotor watched with an amused smile as Allura clenched her eyes shut, her empty hand flying up to rest against the hollow of her clavicle as the alcohol scorched its way down her throat. 

“That…” Allura coughed, eyes watering, “that was…” A wicked smile spread across Lotor’s face as an idea crossed his mind.

“Mine.” He supplied, causing Allura to look up at him. 

“What?”

Lotor swept an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and spinning them both, trapping her between the cold observatory glass and his body. Even though her armor insulated her against that worst of it, Allura still gasped at the chill at her back, instinctually arching away from it…and into the heat at her front. 

Lotor threaded the fingers of one hand into her thick hair, pulling on the strands gently to force Allura’s head back, forcing her eyes to meet his gaze.

“I said, that was my drink.” He was smiling down at her, fingers loosening their grip. Catching on, Allura laughed, the bright sound filling the dark room around them. With a devious smile of her own Allura reached up to twirl his forelock of hair around one of her long fingers.

“Well then,” she said slyly, the alcohol and desire having added a layer of huskiness to her voice. “You are welcome to take it back of course.”

Lotor chuckled as he bent down to brush his nose against hers as Allura wrapped both her arms around his neck.

“Oh I intend to.” He promised before crushing his lips against hers.


	2. Part 2

Allura moaned into his mouth as she twisted her fingers into his hair, pressing her body against the hard length of his.  Lotor swept his tongue against her lips and sighed into the kiss when she parted them, granting him access to her mouth, tasting the tang of the alcohol she had just drunk.  He slowly, teasingly slid his hands down the length of her body before reaching around to grip her ass with both hands through her bodysuit, pulling her tighter against him.  Allura stared into his eyes as she drew his tongue deeper into her mouth and sucked on the muscle with an obscene groan.  Lotor shuddered against her, a growl rumbling from his chest as he curled his fingers into her soft flesh and lifted her from the floor.  Allura wrapped her legs around Lotor’s hips as he pressed forward, both of them moaning when he rocked his clothed erection against her.  With her back and shoulders still pressed against the observatory glass, the new position freed his hands to resume their wandering.

Allura broke the kiss, face flushed and panting for breath as Lotor trailed sharp nails against her thighs, causing her skin to prickle at the sensation.  He leaned down, brushing his lips against the underside of her jaw, mouthing and sucking at the skin gently.  Allura felt one of his hands slide up her up her side before it slid around to cup her breast; she hissed when his fingers unerringly found her nipple through the fabric of her bodysuit and pinched.  Lotor continued to nuzzle at the underside of her chin as he teased her breasts and occasionally rolled his hips against hers, dragging various gasps and moans from the woman in his arms.

“Allura?” he paused, “Did you lock the door behind you?”  He felt her smile against his temple.

“Of course I did.” She purred.

“Good girl.” He praised as his fingers swept up to the clasps of her suit at the back of her neck.  He felt her own deft fingers underneath his hair, working on the same task.  It took them less time to get the bodysuits off than it took to get them on, even if it did mean moving away from the glass wall and allowing Allura to put her feet back on the floor.

Lotor let her draw him over to one of the large cloth lounges that littered the room, enjoying the view of her hips swaying as she walked in front of him.  She shot him a look over her shoulder and, catching his admiration, smiled slowly.  If he had thought she looked ethereal before, now she looked positively transcendent.

She laid back down on the lounge, pulling him on top of her, both of them gasping at the feel their sweat slickened skin sliding against one another.  Lotor kissed her again, his tongue twisting with hers and his hands once again sought her breasts.  Now bare he could more easily knead the soft mounds, rolling her pebbled nipples between his fingers.  Allura gasped into the kiss, arching against him.  Lotor kissed down the length of her neck to her collar bone, pausing to flick his tongue against the hollow of her throat.  Allura ran her hands across his shoulders, enjoying the feel of the muscles there shifting as he continued to move down her body. 

She sighed when he took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking the tender peak with his tongue as his fingers ghosted up and down the sides of her waist.  She moaned his name when he switched his attention to her other breast, causing more and more heat to pool in her belly.  A wicked little nip caused her to jump in surprise with a small yelp and with, a roguish smirk, Lotor moved lower.

Allura felt her flush deepen as Lotor pushed her legs apart, lowering himself between them to stare at her slit.

“My, my Allura,” he said, that wicked gleam still in his eyes as his hands massaged and squeezed her thighs.  “It looks as if you are already quite…excited.”

Allura groaned, Ancients, this man and his teasing…

“I’m not sure if you even need my attention since you’re already so worked up.”  Allura’s head shot up, glaring daggers at the man between her legs.

“Lotor, I swear by all that is holy if you don’t fuck me-” she broke off with a cry as he nipped the skin on the inside of her thigh.

“Oh I have every intention of _fucking_ you Allura,” he purred against her, dragging his tongue across the abused skin, causing shivers to shoot through her, “but this is punishment, remember?”

Oh.  She had forgotten. 

“Apologize and I may reconsider.” He told her as he slowly drew the fingers of one hand across her mound, threading through the soft white curls that were already glistening with her moisture.

“It was just a drink.” She growled as she half-heartedly glared down at him.  She bit her lip when he looked up at her with hooded eyes, watching her face as he parted her folds blew a soft breath across her heated center.  Allura shuddered at the sensation, fingers twisting into fists in the fabric of the cushion beneath her but she didn’t back down.

“That’s what I thought.” Lotor responded with a smirk as he pressed a kiss to her thigh before he gently dragged the tips of his nails against her open folds.  Allura’s eyes slammed shut as he rung a cry from her as one hand held her hips in place while the other teased her.  Lotor sought out her clit with his fingers, spreading more of her slick but he just circled around the sensitive nub, never quite touching it.  He listened to Allura pant above him, her breath catching in her throat every time his fingers grazed ever closer.  Just to spite her, Lotor slid his fingers away from her clit to tease around her opening before he slid a finger inside her.

Allura gasped at the intrusion, feeling herself clench around his finger as he slowly moved it in and out of her before easing a second one inside.  One of her hands flew to his head, her fingers twisting into his hair as he scissored the digits within her, stretching her.  Even though she had felt him shift beneath her hand, Allura still moaned when she felt him place an open mouthed kiss on her folds, his hot tongue darting out, just barely brushing the hood of her clit.

He continued the slow movements of his fingers, twisting and _curling_ , and his mouth, teasing and taunting, giving but it was never quite enough.  Allura cried out in frustration when he pulled his fingers from her completely, hips trying to rise in a vain attempt to follow their withdrawal.  Lotor chuckled against her core, feeling tremors wrack her body at the sensation.  He pulled back slightly to look up at her.

“You can’t have both Allura.” She blinked at him dumbly, sex and hormones and need clouding her mind.

“What?” He smirked at her as he moved forward to purposely drag his tongue across her clit.  Allura saw stars as she rocked up into his mouth, moaning deliriously as he repeated the action again and again.  She thrashed her head helplessly as he wrapped his lips around the engorged numb and _sucked_.  She would have been embarrassed at the sounds escaping her throat if she hadn’t been so wrapped up in what he was doing.  He continued the actions for a few more moments, the coil of desire within her growing tighter and tighter with each caress until he suddenly withdrew, going back to lazily mouthing everywhere but where she need it.

“I’m sorry!” she whimpered, unable to stand it any longer.

“What was that?” he asked and even with her eyes clenched shut Allura could hear the victorious grin in the tone.  “I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m sorry,” she panted, eyes snapping open as she sought his gaze, “I’m sorry I stole your drink.”

He hummed against her folds as he gave her clit another long, lingering lick, wringing a keening cry from her before he drew away.  Allura relished the sight of him kissing and nipping his away up her body and squirmed against him when he paused to palm one of her breasts with his large hand, rolling the abused nipple between his fingers.

Lotor rose above her then, pressing his hips between her parted thighs; Allura eagerly raised her hips at the guidance of his hand and moaned, arching and digging her fingers into his back when he finally slid inside her.

The bite of her nails and the feel of her slick, near scalding heat as it clenched around his cock pulled a curse from Lotor as he withdrew and rocked back into her.  Slowly at first, intent on drawing out the friction where their bodies were joined.  Allura pressed her hips up to meet his with every thrust; she wanted him hard and fast, she wanted him slamming into to as he bottomed out again and again.   He was intentionally driving her mad; Allura swore at him as he gripped her hips to keep her from trying to increase the pace.

“Void take it Lotor, _please!_ ” she pleaded, pressing her face against his hair as he dragged his tongue up the length of her neck.  She felt him smile against her ear as he brought his face next to hers, his hips stopping their motion, his length buried deep inside her but unmoving. 

“Do you think you have been punished enough?” he purred taunting he watched her writhe under him, her long hair tousled around her as she tossed her head back, trying to arch against him.

“Yes!” she cried, glaring at him with tears at the corners of her yes.  Lotor chuckled softly as he brushed a gentle kiss against her temple.

“So do I.” he rumbled as he drew his hips back and gave her what she wanted.

Allura moaned as he slammed into her, his cock hammering deep as she wrapped her legs around his hips, meeting him thrust for bruising thrust.  Her breath hitched in her throat before it was torn out of her as Lotor shifted his angle, dragging the head of his cock against the spot at the front of her passage.  Allura dragged her nails down his back as the keening sound left her, drawing a hiss from her lover as he continued to pound into her, the room around them filled with the wet sounds of their joining and hurried breaths.

Allura knew he was close when she felt a change in his pace, an erraticism in his movements that made it harder for her to follow.  She fisted the fingers of one hand in his thick hair, pulling his head to the side so she could nip the length of his ear.

“Come, baby.” She groaned huskily against his ear, not sure when they had both developed this particular fetish.  “Please.  I want to feel you come inside of me.” 

Allura cried out as his teeth bit down slightly at the junction of her neck and shoulder, some of his more Galra instincts taking over as he rutted into her harder.  Lotor slid a hand between them, fingers finding her clit with ease and enjoyed the sound of her scream as he rolled over the sensitive nub with the pads of his fingers.  Allura clenched down on him harder as she arched off the couch, her nails hooked into his flesh as her orgasm rose up to meet her.

Lotor growled against her neck as he felt her muscles pulse around his cock, pulling him deeper, trying to pull his seed from him.  He only managed a few more hurried thrusts before he came with a roar, spilling himself deep insider her.

They laid like that for a few dobashes, panting against each other as their sweaty and slickened skin cooled in the artificial air of the room.  Lotor rolled to his side with a groan, drawing Allura with him as they settled into a more comfortable position.  A pleasant drowsiness was dragging at his senses when he heard Allura hum.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice sounding loud in the now quiet room.

“You know,” she looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “I’m pretty sure I _bought_ you that liquor.  So really, it was mine to steal in the first place.”

Lotor chuckled against her hair.

“Ah well, you are welcome to take that back, of course.”

Allura rose up over him, grinning down at him with a small, wicked smile.

“Oh, I intend to.” She purred as she dragged her nails down his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*  
> I need a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this and add to it. We'll see. It depends on how generous the smut fairies are feeling.


End file.
